


A Compromised Position

by aeotae



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, Blindfolds, Bondage, Brothels, Dubious Consent, Izaya Should Be a Warning, M/M, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, some shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-22 19:37:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13771086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeotae/pseuds/aeotae
Summary: Izaya learns a very interesting piece of information vis-á-vis the sexual habits of Heiwajima Shizuo.  Naturally, he takes advantage.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Izaya is a brat that takes advantage

Manipulation through sex is a common form of puppeteering with a fairly low required skill set, but Izaya isn’t one to turn his nose up at something that his humans seem to enjoy with so much fervor. He’s not in the habit of denying joy to his body either, be it in the form of delicious sushi on his tongue or a hard cock slamming into his prostate. Using the pleasure to twist his partner’s actions and emotions around his little finger is an added bonus to make it all the sweeter.

Izaya loved this game regardless, but it is nice to have such a nicely carved chess piece from time to time, perfectly crafted for its role on his game board. 

The man behind him is undeniably attractive. Genetics had blessed him with an aesthetically-pleasing bone structure that he’d had the money and good sense to enhance with expensive grooming habits. The clothes he’d been wearing when Izaya had chosen him for his evening’s entertainment had clearly been carefully selected to accentuate without being ostentatious. The muscles that he’d felt beneath those clothes before making his decision promised that he’d have the stamina to keep doing what he was currently doing to Izaya for quite some time.

Of course, Izaya hadn’t come here just for the man’s body. With an exaggerated moan, Izaya gazed becomingly over one shoulder, dewy eyes set to beguile the prostitute who was hard at work behind him. If he was going to spend his evening at a brothel renowned for its discretion in providing specialty services, he was going to leave with the dirt on at least a few powerful people.

He bit his lip, eyes hopeful. Trained to read such signs, the man gradually slowed his pace (which Izaya did, briefly, regret), and reached a hand out to tuck a strand of Izaya’s hair behind his ear. 

“What is it, sweetheart?” he asked, only subtlety writhing against him now. 

Inwardly, Izaya smirked. Outwardly, he blushed. He softened his voice, just a touch, hesitated. He’d need to draw this out at least a few more minutes for the drug to fully kick in. 

“I’m—I’m not sure how to say it,” he said as he slid his eyes sideways, shyly. 

Sensing the reluctance, the man pulled out his own tricks for working out what a client wanted. He lightly ran his hands through Izaya’s hair, cupped his chin, and tilted his head upwards to meet his eyes. As he did so, he reached one hand down to Izaya’s cock and rubbed it gently while snapping his hips forward.

“You can tell me anything, anything you want me to do, I’ll make it happen. Don’t be shy.” 

Dutifully, Izaya moaned and fluttered his eyes briefly closed before again meeting the man’s gaze. 

“Oh, well, it’s just, I just really like, umm, I’d really like it if you told me things, dirty things. Things you’ve done before, with--, with---,” he hesitated here, emphasizing his feigned reluctance, “with other people.”  
The man chuckled and stroked Izaya’s cheek. Izaya imagined that he was likely rolling his eyes inwardly, but he was doing a good show of reassurance regardless.

“Oh, is that all, darling? I’d be happy to recount some of my adventures for you, if that’s what gets you going.” 

And, of course he would. It was a fairly innocuous and easy request by the usual standards of the place. As long as he didn’t reveal any identifying features or names, it was an easy kink to indulge. Of course, that’s why Izaya’s been sure to slip something into his drink, to loosen his tongue a bit more. 

Loosen the man’s tongue it did. As he continued to pump artfully into Izaya, teasing pleasure out of him with each thrust, the man spoke continuously. Some of the stories are mundane though Izaya enjoys hearing about his precious humans’ indulgences nonetheless. Some are quite scandalous, and some Izaya tucks away for later purposes. A councilman likes to be spanked. A board member of a prominent technology company has a thing for pegging. A married couple, both well-known wealthy investors, like to watch each other with others. Possible exploitations, the lot. 

Then the man says a name that Izaya was not expecting to hear. 

The man tells him that a certain Heiwajima insists on being bound in specially-ordered chains and cuffs to restrain his unnatural strength, and Izaya starts having ideas.

He tells him that Heiwajima insists on being blindfolded and gagged to give over as much power as he can to his anonymous partner, and Izaya starts seeing images.

He tells him that Heiwajima blushes beautifully as he’s brought carefully to orgasm, and Izaya starts making plans. 

He orgasms, too, of course; he’d gotten everything he’d come for. 

 

Three weeks later, Izaya was back at the brothel, waiting outside of a room not terribly unlike the one he’d found himself in before though there was no telling what was behind the door.

Given his contact’s descriptions, he assumed that he would find Shizu-chan in some sort of industrial bondage dungeon with heavy, reinforced doors, stark walls, and all metal furnishings. 

He can see himself having to scrape his knees against a concrete floor as he rides the beast, and he’s hoping that he’ll get to see him thrash against the cold floor trying to escape to kill him once he rips off the bound monster’s blindfold and reveals exactly who has just brought him to his lonely orgasm. He wants there to be a single light bulb that he can shut it off to leave Shizu-chan alone in the dark. He wants to see the strip of light from the door narrow over his face as he closes him in. 

Izaya opened the door, unable to resist finding his prize. Quite contrary to his expectations, the room he stepped into seemed like any other boudoir one might find in an upscale brothel. It’s moderately sized, luxuriously adorned, softly lit by an array of lamps, and mostly occupied by a large canopy bed. 

The curtains around it aren’t the thin, fluttery type, but heavy, dark, and undoubtedly saturated with the smoke of incense. They completely obscure the occupant who Izaya knows must be trussed tightly inside, which somehow makes it even more exciting, makes Izaya’s mind need to know in what state he might find his monster in this unexpected location. 

Reaching out to pull a curtain aside made him feel as giddy as a child with presents. 

There’s a single sconce lit above the bed, bathing the tableau in flickering light. More light spilled in from behind Izaya, but it was only enough tease the image with more shadows and light. 

Shizuo was spread out on the bed, and somehow, even though he was expecting it, knew it, and is only here because of it, Izaya still found himself struggling to comprehend it. 

Given his position, Shizuo’s hands were clearly cuffed and secured somewhere above his head, but Izaya could only see the thick bands that bound his wrists and a link or two of the chain that held them in place before it disappeared behind the headboard to attach to the wall. Shizuo’s arms were supported on an impressive pile of pillows, making it impossible to see anymore. 

The specially-ordered chains that Izaya had heard so much about were cunningly tucked into folds of dark fabric that draped artfully around the figure on the bed, the metal peaking out only in glimpses woven through silk and glinting gently in the light.

A black blindfold wound thrice around Shizuo’s head, covering his eyes and twining with strands of his blond hair. 

A metal collar circled Shizuo’s throat, but it was lined with crimson velvet that curled around the hard edges, forming two perfect red slices across his neck. 

His naked flesh is concealed beneath a layer of silk that outlined Shizuo’s prone body and the chains that kept him that way.

Without making a conscious decision to do so, Izaya discovered his hands reaching out to carefully slide the fabric off of the body in front of him. It slid down the toned abdomen and the nearly unending legs, revealing the cords of metal and silk that twisted artfully around the flesh before running off in different directions with unknown destinations. 

He looked deceptively helpless, this Shizu-chan. For all of his strength, the blonde had never been anything other than lean and lithe, which is why so many people unfamiliar with the face and name of Heijajima Shizuo made the mistake of not seeing him as much of a threat until they were flying into a brick wall or taking a stop sign to the gut. The blindfold obscured the eyes that usually conveyed his bloodlust so effectively, and laying down in the overwhelming bed, held tightly by the array of metal and cloth, his sheer height wasn’t even as imposing as it normally would be. All that was left was blonde hair and fair skin decorated with a rosy blush. Izaya, never one to deny aesthetic value, could admit that he looked beautiful.

Without the collar and chains, he’d probably even admit that he looked human. 

Entranced, Izaya ran his finger along the edge of the cuffs, gently brushing the skin beneath. 

At the gentle touch, Shizuo whimpered. The sound cut through the room, startling Izaya.

He looked again, seeing the beast anew. His skin is flushed and dewy with the heat of the room, but Izaya watched as the flush grew, spreading pink further across his bare skin. His chest moved quickly up and down and his breathing picked up at the simple contact. His lips part. Izaya saw those powerful muscles contract, tense in anticipation. The chains jingled as the links shifted ever so slightly.

It occurred to Izaya that he could kill him. He could take a pillow from the floor and smother him as easy as that. He could push the silk sheet between those lips and laugh as he struggles. He could, but, of course, he’s not. What would be the fun in that? What would be the fun after? Without Shizuo around to torment and tease? That’s not what Izaya wanted at all. But he could. 

Instead, he skimmed a single finger up his arm, from wrist to shoulder, dancing it across the sensitive skin of Shizuo’s inner arm. He shuddered at the contact. Izaya can practically feel his own pupils dilate as he eagerly soaked in the sight. 

Without another thought, he pushed his hand down on Shizuo’s chest to give him the leverage he needed to gracefully straddle the bound man’s hips. Izaya hadn’t undressed, and the silk sheet still divided them, but just the sudden warmth against his thighs, the shift in perspective—Izaya felt lightheaded from his new position atop the beast. Shizuo moaned as Izaya’s ass rubbed against his hardness, futilely trying to lift his own hips enough to create friction. 

He really was completely helpless. Izaya smiled. He stared at Shizuo’s face as he quickly shed his clothes, knowing Shizuo couldn’t tell, couldn’t sense anything beyond the wiggling of Izaya’s body over his own. Soon, Izaya was naked and he wasted no time in pulling the silk sheet from Shizuo, revealing his full body. His thighs trembled and his hardened cock jutted out, glistening with precum at the tip. 

Of course, Izaya had to lick it. He had to rearrange himself to do it, shimmying down Shizuo’s body until he could comfortably bend low enough to test the taste. But he couldn’t just stop at one, could he? He licked, and licked again, darting out his tongue in teasing touches. Shizuo hadn’t made a sound, but, when Izaya looked up, one lip was caught in the other. That wouldn’t do at all, so Izaya immediately wrapped his lips around the head of Shizuo’s cock and slid down, rubbing his tongue against it as he did. That proved to be too much for Shizuo as Izaya’s upturned eyes saw his mouth fall open in a silent shudder. As Izaya continued his work, Shizuo continued silently clench and relax in pleasure. 

Izaya kept at his work until he was satisfied that Shizuo was sufficiently slick and on edge. 

He then shimmied back up and positioned Shizuo’s cock against himself, teasing him more with the heat and friction as Izaya writhed around. He had prepared himself ahead of time, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t prolong the torment just a bit longer.

Finally, he moved his hips, slowly working himself down. As the pressure closed around him, Shizuo finally gave Izaya what he’d been waiting for and moaned, low and bestial.

It drove Izaya into action, and he began to ride the trapped beast with wild abandon. He dug his fingers into Shizuo’s side, but Shizuo just moaned again. He dragged his nails across his skin, and Shizuo just tensed and tried to move enough to thrust up further into Izaya. He bent down and dragged his teeth around his nipples. He wrapped a hand around the metal collar at Shizuo’s throat. He rode and rode and rode, but Shizuo only moaned for more. 

No matter how hard he tried, Shizuo was so restrained that he could only undulate his hips, trying to press himself closer to Izaya. Even those tiny movements were enough to drive Izaya half-mad as they shifted his angle just the right amount to apply just the right amount of pleasure to his prostate, just enough to make his fingers seize against Shizuo’s ribcage as a sudden shock of pleasure shot up his throat and out of his mouth in the form of a desperate moan. 

The moan shifted something in Shizuo, molded his face into something beautiful as he rumbled in pleasure. He rose off the bed, pulling each chain link taut as his body contracted and he spilled his seed deep into Izaya. It was too much, of course, and Izaya, completely swept away without the comfort of a game separating himself from his body, he gave completely into the pleasure that coursed through him and he came. 

He fell forward as his orgasm left him sated and exhausted. His head found a rest against Shizuo’s chest, where Izaya could hear the man’s pulse, steady and quick, thrumming through his arteries and veins. He rapidly exhaled, and his breath cooled against Izaya’s sweat-slicked brow. Izaya knew that if he looked up, Shizuo’s lips would be parted and pink, dry from moaning breaths without a single moistening kiss. 

Shizuo’s heartbeat slowed against his ear, and Izaya knew that he should pull himself off, leave. Even a normal lover would disentangle his limbs at this point to bask more comfortably in the afterglow, and Izaya isn’t sure how long it’s going to take Shizuo to pick up on Izaya’s presence now that he’s not in a haze of lust. 

He was enraptured by those lips, dry and chapped no matter how often Shizuo’s tongue snuck out between breaths to try to moisten them.

Never one to deny his impulses, Izaya closed the distance between them, licked Shizuo’s lips for him, and pressed his own lips against them, firm and sure. There’s a pause, startled as if kissing wasn’t a usual service granted to Shizuo, but then he deepened the kiss, straining against the metal collar as he worked his way into Izaya’s mouth. 

Izaya wasn’t sure what made him do it—post-orgasm bliss, an unconscious desire, or sheer distraction—but he lifted his hands to curl around Shizuo’s face and twine through his hair. Only, of course, face and hair were already tightly held by black silk blindfold, which Izaya’s fingers instinctively pushed away—away and off Shizuo’s eyes. He didn’t even realize at first, not until Shizuo stilled beneath him. By then, it was too late. He pulled back just in time to watch as Shizuo’s eyes flickered open and adjusted to the dim light, just in time to watch his reddened lips close tightly in alarm. 

Just in time to watch as realization to spread across Shizuo’s face.

Izaya didn’t wait to find out what would happen next, whether he’d be putting his life in the hands of whoever had ordered the extra-strong chains, whether orgasms really did soothe Shizuo’s rage, whether he would be able to sort through his pockets fast enough to find his blade. He didn’t wait to find out what Shizuo would say. 

He just grabbed his clothes and ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to finish at least a few of the half-started fanfics I have. It's not my best, but I hope you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Izaya is a brat that likes to tease

Izaya had made it out of the brothel in one piece. By the time he had sprinted through the heavy doors, he’d even managed to pull on his clothes. He had been sure the beast would come tearing through the streets after him at any moment. He had laughed, high on exhilaration as adrenaline had pumped through his sated body, tingling across his skin. He’d found the closest fire escape and nimbly leaped toward the rooftops. Once the wind had been in his hair and the city beneath him, Izaya had felt complete—fully, entirely, and wholly complete in a way that he never had been before. He’d had the wild thought that this, what they’d just done and the thrill afterward, had been what he and Shizuo had been heading for all along. He’d seen it then, that it was an unexpected level in the game they’d been playing. The possibilities had seemed endless as his mind rushed through all the new ways he could play with Shizuo, on and off the streets of Ikebukuro. It had such beautiful, perfect symmetry, that he, who stood above humans, and Shizu, the beast below, would meet in the middle. It was even more fitting that the beast would be chained, ready for Izaya. So, he had giggled and clapped his hands in glee as he sped back toward his apartment, wondering how long it would take Shizuo to catch up. 

As it turned out, it would take quite awhile. 

Izaya waited and planned. Shizuo did not come ripping through his door, barreling into his home with eyes ablaze and fists clenched. He did not come that night, nor did he come the next day. 

It was perplexing, but that just made it even more fun. An unexpected reaction from Shizuo? Izaya hadn’t gotten one of those since he’d first discovered the beast. So, Izaya waited some more, and he planned some more, setting out the game board to his liking. With just a little nudging of pieces in the right direction, he discovered the source of the brothel’s specialty chains, and he ordered some for himself. He discovered the name of the brothel’s proprietor, then he discovered the weaknesses of the brothel’s proprietor, then he arranged for the brothel’s proprietor to be very thoroughly blackmailed into never, even letting anyone provide for Heiwajima Shizuo’s needs again. He secured access to employee files and client bookings, tracked down the handful whose names had appeared beside “Heiwajima—Room 12,” and conducted some very in-depth and enlightening interviews. The proprietor was cowed, the chains were installed, and new information danced around Izaya’s head, but, still, Shizuo did not come to visit. 

Days later, Izaya was left to spin idly in his chair, ignoring his work entirely. He’d sent Namie home for the week, not wanting her to distract him, so his apartment was empty. The board was set and ready, but Izaya had so much more he wanted to know. He couldn’t just wait. 

What had Shizuo done after Izaya had left? Had he pulled the chains out of the wall in anger? Had he been rendered immobile by shock? Had he had to wait for some employee to come unchain him, just lie there with the memory of Izaya’s body all over him? Had he run home, embarrassed and angry enough to take out his rage on everyone who so much as walked in his path? Would there be fewer available beds in hospital because of it? Because of Izaya? There were just so many possibilities of what might have happened, what could happen, and what Izaya could make happen.

Izaya spun himself back to face his computer and began pulling up windows. He was tired of just waiting around for Shizuo, and it was time to satisfy his curiosity. 

A few minutes later and with embarrassing ease, he tapped into the brothel’s security network. It was quite pitiful really, considering that it was renowned for its discretion. There were only cameras in the halls, of course, but they gave Izaya something to start with. He sped through the files until he found the right hall on the right day. First, he saw himself tear out of the room at top-speeds. Izaya frowned. He didn’t want to look at himself. He sped through. Soon, he saw an employee approach the door, but they hesitated as they stood outside. They approached the door, but just as they were about to turn the knob, they suddenly jumped and drew back. Izaya wished the footage had audio. After a few seconds, they ran away. A few minutes more, and the door flew open regardless. Shizuo stalked out, fully clothed. His head was bent low and his body was hunched over. His hands hung by his sides, empty and unclenched—not a position Izaya often saw them in. Izaya watched the blond head disappear around the corner, then pulled up the next camera, then the next, following Shizuo all the way through the twisting halls and out the entrance. He never looked up, not once. 

It wasn’t quite right. It was odd and wrong. Shizuo’s hunched frame looked smaller, less imposing, less monstrous. He looked like a perfectly normal, ordinary in every way human, making their way through life in a state of abject misery. But Shizuo wasn’t one of his humans, was he? 

Izaya sped back to the original camera footage and watched until more employees entered the empty room Shizuo had abandoned. After awhile, a few more people entered the room, but they were dressed in overalls and carried tools, unlike the first group that had been well-dressed in business attire. Izaya sped through a few hours, watching as the workers removed bits and pieces from the room: twisted metal, broken pieces of plaster, splintered wood.

Izaya smiled. This made much more sense. Such a beast, he thought, rampaging as usual.

Still, he couldn’t shake the image of Shizuo’s slumped shoulders and empty hands. He couldn’t forget how his eyes had looked with Izaya had uncovered them, or how his body had trembled under Izaya’s touch. His monster certainly was having interesting reactions these days. Perhaps Izaya needed to experiment with him a bit more? 

So, he headed for Ikebukuro, stopping only to acquire a few essential pieces for his game. He idly monitored online chatter on the area, looking for any clues to Shizuo’s exact whereabouts, but he didn’t look into the matter too deeply.

Once he crossed over into what Shizuo seemed to think was his territory, Izaya began to skip merrily along. He felt positively energized with anticipation and curiosity.

He skipped, then he hopped, then he walked, all while thinking about what Shizuo might do when he found him. He could just throw a stop sign or vending machine at him as usual, but would he blush while doing it? Would he waiver? Izaya briefly imagined the scene: locking eyes across the street as the sunset glittered off nearby buildings, Shizuo instinctively ripping up the nearest piece of municipal property in rage, pausing as the memories played out, causing a flush to spread across his face that would match the rosy glow of the sinking sun—but then what? Would he turn and run away, unable to face him? Would he come at Izaya with new levels of fury, foregoing the makeshift weapon in favor of trying to get his hands on him? Would onlookers gape? Would they guess? Izaya’s eyes glittered as his mind brought each scenario to life—Tom’s shocked expression, Erika’s excited interpretations, Kadota’s thoughtful glances. What fun it would be! 

Izaya could hardly wait. 

When he finally found Shizuo, it wasn’t quite like he’d imagined it. Instead of exchanging significant glares across the street before engaging, he practically stumbled upon him as he sat on a park bench, smoking a cigarette as he stared intensely at the ground. 

Izaya froze mid-hop and had to spin on his heel to face the familiar blond head. He skipped forward so that he was only a few feet in front of him, then leaned down, waiting. 

At first, nothing happened, but, after a moment, Shizuo finally addressed him.

“I know you’re there, flea. Leave me alone, will you?” he said as he continued to stare at the ground. 

“Oh, Shizu-chan, you must know better than that. Haven’t I given you enough time?” Izaya asked, teasing and he broke into a grin, “and besides, you seemed to enjoy my presence the last time we met.”

“Go away,” Shizuo repeated. Izaya saw his fingers clench around his cigarette.

Feeling particularly bold, Izaya dared to reach out to lightly stroke the side of Shizuo’s face with a finger. He didn’t get very far before the blond swatted him away, making Izaya stumble to regain his balance. Still, Shizuo didn’t look up. 

“Aw, now I see why they have to keep you locked up in all those chains. You really don’t know how to play nice, do you?”

Shizuo abruptly bent his cigarette in half, dropped it to the ground, and stood up, momentarily towering over Izaya as he remained bent over. From his lower perspective, he could briefly see Shizuo’s face. His eyes were clenched tightly shut as he bared his teeth to warn Izaya once more.

“Go away, Izaya,” he growled out slowly. 

Izaya knew he was treading into dangerous territory, but that was hardly going to stop him. Instead of backing off, reached his hand into his pocket, and straightened up, making more room between them.

He put on his best smile, waggled his finger at Shizuo, and said, “Tut, tut, Shizu-chan, that’s not very nice at all.”

Izaya hadn’t noticed before, how much fun it was to watch as Shizuo’s muscles tightened and clenched up his arm as he grew angrier. 

He ignored his body’s instinctive desire to jump back or run away, and, instead, he lined up for his final move and stepped into the space right in front of Shizuo. They were only inches away now.

He stood up on his tiptoes and pulled his hand out of his pocket, bringing with it one of the items he’d picked up on his way. It was a metal collar, lined with red velvet. He draped it loosely around Shizuo’s neck.

As he did, he leaned close to whisper into Shizuo’s ear, “I guess you still need to be kept on a short leash, don’t you?” 

As the velvet and metal touched his bare neck and Izaya’s breath blew against his ear, Shizuo froze. Izaya had never seen him so still. It was entirely, delightfully new. 

He smirked as he stepped back a few paces, out of reach.

He paused and watched as Shizuo came back to himself, breath by breath. Slowly, the blond reached up to his neck and with quaking hands he seized the collar that lay on his neck. Finally, he looked up at Izaya, rage glinting in his eyes, an angry pulse throbbing through his veins. 

Izaya giggled as he sprang away from the first swipe and prepared to start the chase. This will be fun, he thought, leaping onto a parked car and using it as a stepping stone toward a nearby building. Shizuo was coming after him with all of his renewed rage, but, even as he swung signs, threw trash cans, destroyed property, and promised death, Izaya’s mind caught on one tiny, itty-bitty, but oh so important detail—the collar hadn’t been thrown or destroyed. It was perfectly safe because Shizuo had tucked it safely into his pocket.

*

The next day (following a night of being chased around Ikebukuro, wind blowing through his hair as as he and Shizuo created havoc and mayhem through the streets), Izaya lounged by his bed, lazily twirling one of the new chains that hung above him with one hand while he browsed through chat rooms with the other.

Messages were coming in fast succession: 

[Did you see that Shizuo and Izaya last night! It was crazy! I almost got killed! It’s good to see Shizuo back to his usual self though. I was worried about him!]

[Aww, so sweet, chaos returns to the streets of Ikebukuro after its resident man of legendary strength takes the week off to brood, forlornly!]

[Ohh! He just needed his Izaya to give him his spark back! I knew it!]

The chats went on and on like that for quite some time as residents took the chance to express their worries about Shizuo and excitement that he was back to his usual self. He’d been avoiding people’s eyes all week and spending most of his time smoking on a park bench when he wasn’t trailing after Tom for work. A couple of dumb kids had followed him around trying to pick a fight, but he’d only shove them aside if they got in his way, leaving them to stand bewildered as he passed rather than terrified as they were launched into the stratosphere. 

It was fascinating, of course—what was Shizuo doing? Contemplating? Brooding? It would be interesting to know more, but Izaya had some other games to play, and it looked like Shizuo was going to need a little more motivation. 

A few hours later, Izaya was once again roaming the streets of Ikebukuro, thinking about how he might approach Shizuo this time. Would they resume their chase with the exchange of thrown blades and street signs? Would Izaya be able to make him bleed first, so that his blood would mark their path around the city? A part of him wondered if Shizuo would simply turn away from him, ignore him like he’d been ignoring everyone all week. 

After some mostly fruitless wandering (only mostly because, at the very least, he’d managed to cause a fight between two friends and convince a girl that her boyfriend was cheating on her while he meandered), Izaya finally found Shizuo on a relatively secluded park bench, again staring at the ground as he chain smoked a pack of cigarettes. It was unusual that Izaya have so many opportunities to simply watch him without stirring up a reaction with his mere presence. He looked so normal, just sitting and smoking as his blond hair shone brightly in the sun and ruffled in the breeze. His long, lean legs were bent, causing the fabric of his pants to pull against his thighs. Izaya couldn’t stand it. It’s not right for a beast to take the form of a human, he thought to himself. He’d have to correct it immediately. 

Rather than approach slowly, Izaya leaped forward and launched himself at Shizuo, deftly landing to straddle his lap. As he did, the cigarette tumbled to the ground as Shizuo startled looked up and directly into Izaya’s red eyes.

“Hey, Shizu-chan, do you remember this?” he asked brightly. 

Shizuo just stared, wide-eyed as his face lit up with a red blush. 

“Aw, don’t look so scared! I know you love it,” Izaya said. To emphasize his point, he ground down against Shizuo’s crouch and shimmied his hips a bit. 

Shizuo inhaled sharply and his hands moved to grip Izaya’s hips, squeezing tight. They didn’t try to move him or hold him in place though—it felt more like they were holding on for support as Izaya felt Shizuo harden beneath him. 

“Naughty Shizu-chan!” Izaya scolded as he dropped his own hands down to pull on Shizuo’s wrists. Surprisingly, the man of legendary strength acquiesced and allowed Izaya to push each arm against the bench. 

“Now, that’s much better, isn’t?”

Izaya ground down again and continued to stare deeply into Shizuo’s eyes, which began to look glazed as he continued his movement. His head soon tilted back, baring his pale throat to Izaya. 

Izaya laughed, stopped his teasing motions, and abruptly let go of Shizuo’s arms so that he could clap in delight. 

“You really are just like a beast! Does this mean you’re submitting to me?” 

Shizuo’s head snapped forward and his refocused into a glare as he opened his mouth, no doubt to issue some threat against Izaya’s life. 

Quickly, Izaya reached into his pocket and pulled out another gift he’d picked up. He stretched the black cloth between his hands and placed it over Shizuo’s eyes, leaning close as he did.

“Oh? Is that really how you feel?” Izaya whispered into his ear as he ground into Shizuo’s crotch one final time before releasing the cloth and pushing himself backwards off of Shizuo’s lap. 

He sat there for a moment, just long enough for the silky black material to flutter gently into his lap. Then, he sprung into motion and and leaped for Izaya, starting the chase anew, promising more death and more destruction and, for Izaya, more fun. 

And, again, Izaya’s clever red eyes caught the one little detail he needed to know that this game was getting more and more interesting everyday because, again, Shizuo shoved Izaya’s gift safely into his pocket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm continuing it, I guess. I just couldn't help myself? More smut to come.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Shizuo refuses to be kink shamed

Izaya’s next plan of action was to let Shizuo sweat it out a bit. Izaya would relax in his high-rise apartment for awhile, occupying himself with a few requests he’d been ignoring. Having been surprised twice, Shizuo wouldn’t be able to just sit around on park benches anymore. Maybe he’d stalk about the city, taking his anger out on anyone who toed the line. Izaya could later revel in the destruction caused in his name. 

Maybe he’d sit in his basement apartment instead, staring at the collar and the blindfold, longing for what Izaya could do to him. His blond hair would be tussled from running his hands through it, and he’d be hard and messy from all his fantasizing. He’d feel ashamed as he jerked off to thoughts of Izaya chaining him to his bed, but he’d still cum harder than he’d ever made himself before. Then, he’d throw the collar across the room, probably breaking something in the process, and he’d crumple the blindfold into his fist. Then he’d smooth it out, retrieve the collar, and continue his wallowing as he refused to admit what he wanted. 

It was a beautiful thought, one that had Izaya’s blood rushing through his body, warming his limbs before pooling south. He relished the feeling; it was even better than a cup of coffee. Invigorated, he started up his various computers and pulled out his phone to begin his work, but, before he could even pull up so much as a chat room, a knock on the door interrupted his work.

Curious, Izaya thought. He wasn’t expecting any visitors, but he always did enjoy a surprise. 

He quickly crossed the room to greet his visitor, snatching up a switchblade on his way. 

Before he even made it to the door, another knock sounded, more insistent, so Izaya sped up so that he could interrupt the knocking and put his guest off guard. 

Instead, as soon as he opened the door, Izaya was the one caught completely off his guard. Shizuo was at the door.

He stared for a moment, taking in the unusually serene face, but wiped the surprise off of his face as soon as the blond head turned to focus on him. 

“Shizu-chan! What a surprise! What brings you to my humble abode today? And knocking, too! How civilized of you,” he said, recovering himself.

To his even greater shock, Shizuo simply huffed in irritation at the jab and stepped across the threshold, forcing Izaya to take a few steps back lest he be trampled. 

“Cut it out, Izaya. We both know why I’m here.” 

Yes, they did. Izaya glanced down at the man’s pockets, looking for any escaped bit of fabric or metal. They both knew, but that didn’t mean Izaya wasn’t going to keep playing with him anyway.  
“Well, whatever do you mean? I can’t imagine why a beast such as you would be coming to my apartment in the middle of a workday, when most civilized people are doing their part to keep our society running,” he goaded.

Shizuo continued to ignore him. Instead, he casually lit up a cigarette and sauntered over toward Izaya’s couch. 

Aiming to look casual despite the surreal moment, Izaya plastered a smirk on his face and followed. He casually flung himself into the cushions and looked at Shizuo, waiting. 

Under the intensity of his gaze, Shizuo’s calm finally began to crack a bit. His leg began to jitter and jiggle, and he had to take a series of deep breaths to calm himself down. Still, his brow didn’t furrow, his fists didn’t clench. He didn’t look angry at all.

“I’m waiting, Shizu-chan,” Izaya said, with less of a teasing lilt than he had aimed for. 

After a moment of intense study, Shizuo finally began to speak. 

“Fine, I came here for a reason after all. No use just sitting around.” He took a deep drag of his cigarette and continued. “I was pissed at you, even more than usual. I was going to kill you. I was all set to strangle your skinny neck.” Shizuo paused, took another drag. “You’re real fucked up, you know? What you did? Stupid fucking flea, always having to ruin everything, anytime I let my guard down a little…” he trailed off, taking a moment for his building rage to subside. “It pissed me off, that you did that. That I liked it. That you knew.” 

_Typical_ , Izaya thought, _the protozoan is so ineloquent that I can’t even tell for sure if he’s mad because I found out he likes fucking while he’s tied up or if he’s mad because he likes it when I’m the one he’s fucking_. Izaya’s red eyes glinted as his plastered smile melted into a genuine smirk at the thought.

Shizuo saw the change.

“Quit feeling so fucking proud of yourself. I was pissed off at you, but then I realized you were just as fucked up as I was. I didn’t know it was, but you knew it was me.” 

“Aww, come on, Shizu-chan, you know I just like to have fun. You weren’t reading into it too much, I hope? Do you think me so cruel that I can’t take pity on a poor tied-up beast who has to be chained up before his master can pet him?” 

Izaya’s eyes glittered dangerously, in contrast to the light tone he adopted. He curled his hand around the switchblade in his pocket and tensed his body, ready to dodge out of the way. He’d ticked almost all of the boxes on his list of things that pissed Shizuo off (calling him Shizu-chan, calling him a beast, insinuating that he’d never have a normal relationship). 

There was a moment of heavy silence as Izaya watched Shizuo’s fingers flex dangerously around his cigarette. But, he didn’t break it. He didn’t growl and leap after Izaya. He didn’t pick up the coffee table and throw it. He just took another deep breath, rubbed briefly at his temples, and continued. _This was unexpected_.

Shizuo turned his head toward the windows so that Izaya could only see the outline of his face framed by his wild, blond hair. 

He paused another moment, continuing to use the cigarette as an excuse to delay response.

“It’s not like that. It was at first. I was always too scared I’d hurt someone. Then I tried this, and I liked it. It felt good, better than just not being scared about it,” he said finally before he turned toward to face Izaya. 

“It didn’t seem right at first, to like it so much, especially after you—” Shizuo exhaled deeply while he tried to find the right words.

Izaya seized on the hesitation. 

“Oh, don’t stop there, Shizu-chan, what about me? Why do you think it felt so wrong after you liked it so much with me?” he asked, putting as much emphasis on the last two words as he could before continuing. “You know, I talked to some of your previous partners, and we had some very interesting conversations! Did you know that you hardly ever make a sound during sex? I found that absolutely fascinating! Especially given how much moaning you did under me. Do you remember that Shizu-chan? How much you moaned and writhed when I was the one riding you, touching you? That’s quite unusual for you though, of course, you are only a beast, so you can’t really help yourself, can you?”

Izaya again saw the anger rise in Shizuo, and felt his heart began to pump faster in anticipation of finally luring him over the edge. _Finally_ , Izaya thought, but then Shizuo just relaxed back into the couch.

“I don’t want to fucking think about why I liked it with you. It hurts my head. But I know I’m not a beast just because I do. Lots of people like it, not just me. Kasuka told me it was normal.”

Izaya’s mind joyfully whirled despite his unsuccessful goading. What wouldn’t he give to hear that conversation? That would have to a game for later. 

“Well, Shizu-chan, I’m terribly flattered that you would look to me to help you fulfill your desires. It’s not everyday a monster like you is able to recognize their superior,” Izaya drawled, making sure to wrap his lips around “superior” so that the word hung in the air as a target for Shizuo’s rage. _Surely this will be it_. 

Shizuo stood up and took a step toward him. Izaya clasped his hands together in delight. 

“Oh, what’s the matter, Shizu—” 

“Shut up,” Shizuo growled, interrupting him, “you always talk too much.” 

Izaya thought he’d probably go for the coffee table next, but, instead, he pulled out an envelope, stuffed out his cigarette inside, and neatly tucked it away. He passed Izaya entirely, turning his back to him ( _unacceptable!_ ), then and reached his hands up. Izaya couldn’t tell exactly what he was doing, but he figured it out quickly after a moment, when Shizuo dropped his discarded bowtie on the floor and started for the stairs that led up to Izaya’s bedroom.

Izaya stared at the crumpled bit of cloth in surprise, momentarily stunned, but Shizuo continued up the steps.

“I hate you,” Shizuo continued talking without looking at him directly, “I hate you when your stirring up trouble and making my life difficult and playing your games with everybody, but I also hate violence.” 

The tie was soon accompanied by a black vest and white button-up shirt, leaving a trail that Izaya soon found himself forced to follow.

He caught up to the blond at the foot of his bed. 

“This,” Shizuo said, gesturing to himself, Izaya, and the chains hanging above the bed, “this, I don’t hate. And, this, I can understand. It makes sense.” 

He turned back to Izaya as he began to unbuckle his belt and slide his pants down his hips. The action was somewhat at odds with the scowl on his face, but Izaya didn’t pay that much mind as his red eyes were drawn to the sudden expanse of flesh before him. 

“I don’t want to fucking think about it too much. Just do what you did before and maybe I won’t feel like I have to kill you every time I see you anymore.”

Izaya’s eyes narrowed as his gaze snapped back to Shizuo’s, and his lips fell into a deep frown. He didn’t like that idea, not at all.

Shizuo sighed at the expression. 

“For fuck’s sake. Celty said you’d be like this. Don’t fucking think I’m just going to let you prance about Ikebukuro, causing trouble. Just, sometimes, we might just have to do this—” 

Again, the gesture, as if he wasn’t willing to just verbalize it, what this was. 

Shizuo continued, “Sometimes we could just do this instead of me throwing shit at you until you go away.”

Izaya’s mouth began to curve upwards as he found a foothold in the conversation. “Oh, Shizu-chan, what do you mean by _this_ exactly,” he teased, feigning innocence.

“Shut the fuck up, flea,” Shizuo grumbled. He sighed deeply, then reached into his discarded pants and pulled out the red velvet-lined collar Izaya had given him. He shifted the cloth around and fished out the black blindfold as well. He laid the blindfold on the bed. He snapped the collar resolutely around his neck. He quickly surveyed the bed, taking in the variety of restraining devices that Izaya had added to the décor. Without any comment on the subject, he then laid down and reached his arms up toward the separate cuffs that were secured tightly to the wall. With deft motions, he locked each wrist into place and nodded his head at Izaya. “Just fucking do it.”

At first, Izaya was absolutely at a loss. Of all the possibilities he entertained, he had not for a moment considered this. Shizuo has completely, irrefutably, and decidedly surprised Izaya. So what did Izaya do now? He grinned. Shizu-chan had genuinely surprised him, and it was an absolute fucking delight that Izaya planned to take full advantage of. He went into action. 

Even as Shizuo lay there, bound and collared, he continued scowling at him, brow furrowed, which wouldn’t do at all. So, Izaya picked up the blindfold first. He leaped up on the bed nimbly, quickly straddling Shizuo’s prone form. It felt just as thrilling as it had the first time. He got an extra shot of excitement from the look on Shizuo’s face. The contrast of the angry scowl, the helplessly chained arms, and the fragility of naked skin, all bright and clear in the afternoon sun that streamed through Izaya’s windows was quite a pretty picture. They locked eyes as he lifted the blindfold up. He was sure his own eyes were glittering with anticipation. He smoothed the blindfold over and wrapped it three times around the the blond head, tying it securely in the back. He smoothed out the silk so that it clung to Shizuo’s face, and, as he did, the furrowed brow smoothed out and the clenched jaw relaxed.

Next, Izaya pulled a chain from the wall down and locked it into place on the collar around Shizuo’s neck. He couldn’t resist pulling it back roughly, making the metal jerk against Shizuo’s throat and causing him to lose a single breath. He tightened the chains that secured his wrists as well, making sure that Shizuo was well and truly fixed in place. 

Feeling bold, Izaya planted a light peck on the tip of Shizuo’s nose before raising himself up. To his surprise, Shizuo didn’t grunt or grumble about the treatment. He just tilted his head up as if asking for more. 

Izaya did not concede another kiss, not yet. 

The brothel had chained his monster down as best they could, with the metal chains and bars they’d locked around his ankles and thighs, strapping him down to the thin bed they’d used. It had made a pretty sight, but Izaya didn’t think he needed all that to keep Shizuo under control. Instead of metal, he tied each of Shizuo’s ankles to the metal frame of his bed with soft, sturdy rope. 

Izaya leaned back for a moment to admire his work. His monster was splayed across the bed, completely at his mercy. He had been enraptured with Shizuo’s candlelit form before, but in the bright midday sun, the blond glowed brightly. He looked astonishingly fragile, lost in Izaya’s deep crimson bedding. It was difficult to reconcile the supernatural strength with the lithe figure before him.

The heady rush of power was joyous. Here lay a man that could easily kill Izaya with one hand, but, right now, he was entirely under Izaya’s control. He could make him moan and walk away, leaving him wanting. He could pull out a knife and slash into him before he had a chance to react. He could ruin him, take photos and spread them all across the internet, captioned with “Yuuhei Hanejima’s older brother” to fill the man with shame and regret. Better still, Shizuo knew that Izaya could do all of those things with ease, and yet, here he was. His beast, tamed into a writhing man. 

Izaya’s eyes glowed crimson as he contemplated the new game spread before him. Now, it was time to play. He reached into his nightstand and pulled a few items out for his use—items he would have continued to tease Shizuo with around Ikebukuro if he had had to. Instead, he’d tease him with them now. 

He popped the lid off of a brand new bottle of lubrication and smoothed it around the toy he had bought especially for Shizuo—a slim, vibrating anal affair that Izaya was quite sure would come at something of a surprise. Without further ado, he kneeled neatly between Shizuo’s legs and brushed the tip of the toy against Shizuo’s ass.

At the touch, Shizuo inhaled sharply. “Izay—,” he began to growl. 

“Now, now, Shizu-chan, it’s good to try new things! I thought you said I could do what I wanted,” Izaya pouted as he withdrew the slim toy, “are you changing your mind so soon?”

He took a moment to answer, and when he did, the reply was the closest thing to a whisper that Izaya had ever heard from him. 

“I’ve never done that before,” he said.

Izaya grinned, although, of course, Shizuo couldn’t see it. 

“Oh, Shizu-chan, you mean I’ll be your first! I’m so honored. Of course, it’s not going to be right now, you know. Let’s just call this a practice test, shall we? It’s just a toy, something I think you’ll like while I’m riding you.” 

Izaya reached up to briefly draw the toy across the palm of Shizuo’s chained hand, carefully keeping the cord and attached remote separate. He wanted that to be a surprise. Whether it was the presence of a sex toy, Izaya’s body suddenly leaning against the length of his own, or just Izaya’s forthright words, Shizuo’s face was instantly covered in a rosy pink blush. 

“Yeah, alright then,” Shizuo mumbled. 

Izaya laughed and returned to his place between Shizuo’s spread legs. He coated the slender toy with lube and pressed it against Shizuo’s virginal hole. He gently pressed on it so that only the rounded tip fit itself against the tight ring of muscles, and then he began to circle it around gently, teasing and loosening the entrance. As the rest of Shizuo relaxed into the touch, Izaya grew bolder and pressed the toy further in, shallowly thrusting it in and out until Shizuo quietly moaned and began to lightly thrust back against it. Izaya watched him became lost in the new sensations, then finally pressed the toy boldly forward so that it sat neatly inside. Izaya curled his hand around the base of the toy and nudged Shizuo’s perineum with one fingertip. Shizuo rumbled in pleasure. 

Part of Izaya had wanted to draw this process out, narrate in explicit detail as he slowly prepared himself while Shizuo got more and more desperate before Izaya finally offered him relief and slid down on his achingly hard cock. But, as he slid his gaze across the flushed body before him and listened to Shizuo’s low moans, he found himself wanting to hurry along.

He worked to efficiently prepare himself with one hand, glad that he’d found himself more regularly giving into self-pleasure in the last week. With the other hand, he continued to tease Shizuo with the toy. When he decided he was ready, he straddled Shizuo’s hips once more. He leaned forward to draw lips down Shizuo’s strong jawline, mouthing at it gently as he did. 

“Are you ready, Shizu-chan?”

Lost in anticipation, he nodded in response, then let his head sink back further into the pillows, drawing attention to the collar around his throat. Izaya kissed it as he sunk down slowly onto Shizuo.

Just as before, Izaya felt perfectly filled. He gasped silently at the sensation and focused his attention on Shizuo’s reactions. His muscles were coiled tightly and his fingers scrambled for purchase on the mound of pillows beneath him. His teeth were gritted, which, Izaya thought wouldn’t do at all. 

Izaya reached behind him to flick the switch on the vibrating toy. As soon as the buzzing began, Shizuo moaned, surprised, and reflexively ground down into the soft mattress. 

He slid his hands up Shizuo’s chest, reverently brushing fingers across the many scars he’d given the man over the course of their relationship and carefully thumbing the hard peaks of Shizuo’s nipples. He reached his shoulders and kneaded gently until the muscles there relaxed. Then, Izaya finally began to move his body. He started slowly, sinking down inch by inch before gradually raising himself back up. The shoulder muscles beneath Izaya’s hands remained relaxed even while Shizuo continued to desperately shift his hips, moving between the two sources of pleasure. 

Izaya continued to stroke and knead as he rode Shizuo. He moved slower than he thought he would, then he usually preferred. Shizuo was trapped in an in-between state—alternating between the pleasure of the vibrator and Izaya’s body, the mounting pleasure and the calming effect of Izaya’s ministrations. Izaya moved on autopilot as he watched and listened to Shizuo’s pleasure.

He continued the steady rhythm of his hips, enjoying as Shizuo’s stuttered breath each time Izaya took his hard cock into his body and savoring how his own body responded to the writhing man between his legs. The pent up energy seemed to make the man buzz (well, or it was just the vibrator, Izaya thought). 

He smiled at the thought and reached behind him once more to shallowly thrust the toy against Shizuo’s prostate as he simultaneously picked up his pace atop Shizuo’s cock. 

The effect was immediate. The chains attached to the wall groaned ominously as Shizuo responded to the intensified sensations, his unwitting strength pulling on their anchors as he groaned in pleasure. 

“Izaya,” he moaned, “it’s too much, please.”

“Shh, shh, Shizu-chan,” Izaya soothed him, “let me take care of you.”

He continued to thrust the toy in and out for a few more strokes before he granted Shizuo a brief reprieve. Shizuo let go of his strength, letting the chains fall loose once more. When he looked relaxed enough, Izaya grinned devilishly, eyes aglow, and he reached for the toy’s remote, turning up the intensity once more. 

Shizuo moaned, loud and clear, as his fingers curled into tight fists. 

Izaya rubbed a thumb across his lips. Shizuo’s gently licked at it and let his mouth fall open in welcome. 

“That’s good, Shizu-chan, very good,” Izaya crooned as he hooked his thumb into Shizuo’s mouth, allowing the blond to continue lapping at it. 

His hips moved faster now as he raced toward his orgasm. He wanted to see Shizuo cum first, he wanted to feel it. He knew it was close; Izaya could feel his ass clench and unclench spasmodically beneath him, shifting the angle of his thrusts each time. He panted around Izaya’s thumb.

“Come on, Shizu-chan. Let me see you let go,” he urged in a rough whisper, his voice pitched low.

At his words, the dam finally broke. Shizuo’s whole body tensed as he grunted and came hard, shooting his load deep into Izaya’s body. Then, he melted back into the bed. His head lolled against the pillows as tried to catch his breath as the onslaught of pleasure continued, driving him quickly into overstimulation. Izaya dazedly scrambled at the toy, turning off the buzzing and pulling it out of Shizuo. The blond continued to mouth at Izaya’s thumb as if seeking comfort in his post-orgasmic daze. The sight of his supposed arch-enemy looking so spent and soft threw Izaya over the edge as well, and he painted Shizuo’s chest with ribbons of cum. 

Uncaring of the mess, Izaya immediately leaned forward, pulling his thumb away and replacing it with his tongue as he plundered Shizuo’s open mouth. Izaya wrapped both hands behind his neck, fingers brushing against the body-warmed metal there, and tangled his fingers desperately in blond hair, pulling Shizuo even closer as he insistently claimed his mouth. 

Eventually, he pulled away, wondering what had come over him. Slowly, he pulled himself off of Shizuo and reached over to the nightstand to retrieve a towel to clean them up, giving himself a chance to recollect his thoughts and regain his control. 

Shizuo laid still, allowing Izaya to go about his work without complaint. 

Tossing the cloth aside, Izaya turned around and loosened the ropes that bound Shizuo’s ankles. Then he reached up to unclasp the handcuffs around his wrists. He hesitantly reached behind Shizuo’s neck to remove the collar. Unsure of what he would find, Izaya then unwound the black blindfold from Shizuo’s eyes. Once freed, the blond blinked rapidly, adjusting to the sudden light. He looked completely dazed even as his eyes focused. Izaya caught himself running a hand soothingly through tussled blond hair, which Shizuo leaned into, letting his eyes close sleepily.

For a moment, Izaya felt lost, unsure of his next step. The game had been played, and the chase was complete; he didn’t have to make a hasty retreat. What now?

Shizuo answered for him by reaching his arms out and pulling Izaya to lay against him. Keeping an easy hold on Izaya’s waist, he then searched around for blankets until he was able to awkwardly shift one around the two of them. Just like that, Izaya found himself securely cuddled, a position he didn’t think he’d even been in before. 

“I told you, flea, quit thinking and just shut up,” Shizuo murmured as he drifted off to sleep without relaxing his hold. 

Part of him wanted to struggle away, sneer, and tease, but Izaya hesitated, watching as Shizuo shifted his head to hide his eyes from the sun. _Just once_ , he thought, and he let himself drift off to sleep in Shizuo’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's done! Thank you for reading! I love feedback and don't mind constructive criticism, so let me know what you think in the comments if you have time.


End file.
